sabernatufandomcom-20200216-history
Jay Morodole
"Hah. I've heard about you. The Vuldar Guardian disappeared years ago, he turned corrupt just like the rest of the Vuldars here, and then you turned incredibly evil... you even killed your own kind.."- Jay to Muldar Guardian in Episode 4 - You just can't give up! '''Jay Morodole '''is a wizard from a guild titled "Harmonia". He was born a Multi-Wizard and was taught how to use all the types of magic as he went on through life. He has a pretty large family tree, although he is ashamed. Appearance Jay is a tall, mildly muscular man. He is quite young and lean. He has a scar on his right shoulder going down to his elbow. Although barely visible you can still make out what seems like a very deep cut. He has short, black hair that covers his face. You will usually see him brushing his hair away from his face when in battle. He has blue eyes; the same as his father's. His guild mark is on his left arm, which is green. He usually wears a green waistcoat with black trimmed sleeves, it is usually zipped up. He almost always wears orange jeans to represent his father's usual choice of pants as he admired his father. He usually wears sports shoes or sandals. An alternate form of him usually wears a baseball cap with Harmonia's logo on it. Jay almost always has his armhook on his left arm. Personality Jay is respectful to all guild members and everybody in general. He is willing to help out almost everyone no matter what they've done. He believes that loyalty and hope is key and he never gives up during battle no matter the circumstance. He is always there for someone and is willing to back anybody up. He does have the occasional meltdown in which he'll be mad for a couple of days. He is very honest and can share feelings quite easily. He also enjoys listening to people's problems and has fun going out on jobs with teams or partners. A bad side of Jay is that he can be very destructive, meaning one of his spells could destroy everything. He likes making clones of people and showing his magic in front of all of the clones but usually gets interrupted by a foe. He thinks that he is unnoticed by few and wishes to become an S-Class Wizard in his guild. He despises his family as they've done bad things but he admires his real father as he was a true hero. Sadly he was killed by his step-wife. Jay tries to ignore his family's past and his family tree in general and tries to focus on what's happening at the moment. When possible he enjoys relaxing as he is quite lazy but is great on the battlefield. He takes up jobs and has never backed down from one, although usually bringing a team with him, he is usually the one who saves them all, and they thank him for it. Although he doesn't like to take the credit for jobs he feels proud. He also doesn't need too much money and splits it unevenly between the team usually giving him the least amount as he already has enough even though he is quite poor. He is not greedy in any way but seeks popularity and greatness. Magic & Abilities Obviously, as a Multi-Wizard, Jay can use every spell in magic history. He has the power to summon anything and learn any magic, meaning that his spell vocabulary and strength in battle can go up endlessly forever. He can even live immortally with the correct magic type. Jay has the power to become the strongest wizard in the world if he was determined enough. Equipment '''Jay's armhook: '''On Jay's arm there is a hook that is usually used to lash and hit people with but is also used as a grappling hook to escape disasters. Although rarely used, when it is used it is proven to be the most handy out of all of Jay's equipment. Hitting a foe usually hurts quite a lot and makes them a tad dazy and distracted, which is great for battle. Category:Characters